


Spheres

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Living Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Misunderstandings, Slice of Life, Social Media, national team!Kageyama Tobio, national team!Miya Atsumu, they're both setters in the Japan's volleyball team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Miya and Kageyama are both setters for the national team. After starting a romance when they were teenagers, being drafted for the team, they chose to live together.Miya has a social media addiction.Kageyama really doesn't care all that much.But then Miya makes private shots of Kageyama which turn out beautiful and quite looked after by their fans. And all that attention drives Kageyama up a wall.





	Spheres

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh no one look at this. I wrote this in a couple of hours to be in time for Christmas Eve and I didn't double check ANYTHING. 
> 
> ZERO!! MERRY CHRISTMAS! Happy holidays! This year was so amazing;;; getting to know you and sharing an endless amount of headcanons, loving our boys and rarepairs... It was truly magical! And something like that should be commemorated with a gift .v.b Its at least one of our lovely headcanons out of the way, ehehehee.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Edit~!!!:** Zero drew me a [super cute picture of Miyakage](http://zerodollar.tumblr.com/post/169155384729/miyakage-casual-dating-x-a-spin-off-from) on a date to shop clothes for Kageyama~ I was asked to tell what I would like as a pic and in my explaining got inspired C: I will probably end up writing a companion piece to the art and maybe even start a series about their domestic pro setter lifes~

"You do realize that in order to eat a slice of pizza, you would have to remove your facial mask, Tobio-kun," Atsumu laughs, watching Tobio's face tilt up in the slightest. On a clear day like this with the sun just angling its light right, Atsumu might have seen Tobio's eyes behind the aviator shades. But sitting in an unlit corner of the pizza joint, with Tobio's 'Hollywood' cap down low over his face, the shades are dark and impenetrable.

"Wait, that's right..." Tobio says behind the muffle of his facial mask. He holds the slice of pizza like it betrayed him.

"Don't you think it's a little too much, Tobio-kun?" Atsumu has grown used to Tobio's lacking skills of disguise or his need for it. Not that it matters; most hardcore fans of national setter duo would know its Tobio beside Atsumu as they walk the street. Th World Grand Prix was held in Japan this year, and volleyball enthusiasts (newly recruited of those years down the path), were excited seeing the men's volleyball team top two setter's on the street.

Grumbling, Tobio pulls his facial mask down over his chin, then takes a bite. They ordered a slice each, as to not cause a too big interruption in their diet plans. 

"The disguise works, Atsumu-san... I wasn't asked for a signature or a picture all day!" Tobio says, mouthful. Eating, too, Atsumu slips his phone out of his pocket, opening one of the many apps he has installed on there. A few thumb taps further, and he's ready to take several candid shots. Savouring the unhealthy food item, Tobio doesn't notice. 

"Let's play a game, shall we," Atsumu puts the phone aside, Tobio none the wiser. Once they're both done eating, Atsumu cleans his hands. "Put on your mask, Tobio-kun. Let's ask my followers if they can recognize you in disguise."

"But then I won't be able to use it anymore," Tobio grumbles as he stays still for the picture, arms crossed. Atsumu types his caption 'Who am I hanging out today? An hour to answer!' He cross-posts it across all social media feeds he has connected. 

They're barely at the cashier to pay for the small meal when Atsumu's phone enters a constant state of buzzing. Grinning, he takes out his phone and shows it to Tobio, whose face cannot be interpreted behind the barriers he has on and in front of his nose. The slumping shoulders tell most of the story.

"Let's see... yep, everyone knows its you!" Atsumu laughs, looking at the several replies filling up his notifications. Most of them are laughing and second-guessing the choice of caps. 

"...Isn't that more because you post a lot of stuff when the team is around?" 

"Mh, don't think so!" Atsumu chuckles as they head out, scrolling down his Instagram. It's true that the photos he uploads consist mainly of food, drinks, training, or the team. But his saved images are 90% Tobio. 

It was easy to take pictures of someone you lived with, after all.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

_That's totally Kageyama-kun!_

_The cap and facial mask... the sunglasses are total overkill. But he looks cute even tho we can't see him well(*´艸`*)_

_Kageyama Tobio! But why the many defenses to hide his personality... it's still obvious www_

_Aren't they inside and eating? Why even hide so much, Kageyama-san~!?_

_What is the opposite of a 'master in disguise'? The answer is Kageyama-Tobio._  
reply: _www_  
reply: _wwwww_  
reply: _w he tries though!(*´艸)(艸｀*)_  


_Tobio-chan! That's Tobio-chan!!(*´艸`*)_

_Isn't it funny how often the two setters hang out together?_  
reply: _They might exchange strategy ideas ne~_  
reply: _Yeah yeah! They're joined at the hip when you watch the national team's practice too (*ﾉ∀`*)._  


_Atsumu-san surely likes to hang out a lot with Tobio-san, ne~ (ง ื▿ ื)ว I can practically see him scowling behind the disguise ww_  
reply: _Yeah me too!_  


__

__

_Must be Kageyama-kun... but why even hide like this www_

_That cap is atrocious. Please take Tobio-chan shopping, Atsumu-san!! (*/ω＼)_

_Who wears sunglasses inside? Kageyama-san, please;;;_

_Kageyama-kun! Not so well-hidden after all! Oh My God, Atsumu-san and Kageyama-san together..._

_Direct message: OMG you still have that cap!? Also Yachi says you look hilarious. Anyway, when are you back in Miyagi, Stingyshima?? You need more training before the Grand Prix, come find me!"  
_

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

"Can't you take the image down?" Tobio asks, sighing into the warmth of Atsumu's chest. They once talked about cuddling after sex like stretching after a match, but Tobio doesn't think he could ever reconcile those two together. Letting his hands' caresses continue on the other side of Atsumu's chest, he kisses the side he lies on, sweet and intimate. Trying to seduce Atsumu to do what he wants.

He's unsuccessful.

"Are you kidding me? It has over 20.000 likes and over 300 replies. And that's just on one app, mind you. It's one of the most popular posts on Instagram I ever made. I actually had to turn off notifications from the apps to get some peace." Atsumu's hand sneaks up onto Tobio's neck, scratching the places Tobio is weakest at. He can never outplay the player. Sighing in defeat, he closes his eyes, draping one of his legs over Atsumu's.

"And what about the one where I eat the pizza?"

"It was the 'you got it right!' post for the fans! I couldn't possibly take that one down. The replies are funny," Atsumu says as he kisses Tobio's forehead, attempting to appease him. Tobio doesn't want to admit how well it works. Maybe staying mad will keep Atsumu from taking, or hell, at least from uploading more of such images. 

"As long as you don't do it too often... I know of the 'Tobio-kun' folder in your images feed, y'know?" 

Atsumu stiffens under him. "And you didn't erase one?"

"Not a single of them, no. It's yours, after all. And if you're sentimental about it..." Tobio pouts into Atsumu's skin, so warm and inviting. 

"Ahwww, you know I just keep them because you're very beautiful and treasured to me!" Atsumu turns to him a little, embracing and kissing him. They turn off the lights, and one playful kiss turns to a longer make out sessions. Tobio feels the sleep that comes after an orgasm war against his arousal for a second round build up and up. Atsumu's hands and mouth are too skilled to build up lots of defenses, however. Soon Tobio succumbs to the pleasantries and caresses. 

At least he made his point clear.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

"You know he's going to kill you if he finds out, right? Hinata checks your account every so often," Osamu groans in his ear, bending down at the hip. Atsumu doesn't give his twin a single second of attention as he types up today's caption.

'Working hard, taking breaks... it's all very important to up your skill level!' He bites his lip checking the filter on the picture again, then changes it to a warmer tone. On it are his outstretched legs before him, and Tobio further ahead, drinking water. It's the 15th picture Atsumu took this week of him during training, and the 4th he will upload to Instagram. Once it's uploaded, Atsumu spreads his legs and drives his hands and head forwards over the ground, with Osamu helping him stretch. 

"Tell your good little friend to keep his mouth shut, then." 

"Easier said than done. After that pizza date, I think he told the other Karasuno alumni. They're all following your account now. He's bound to notice." Osamu's hands press him as far as Atsumu is willing to go. He might never shake the idea of Osamu being on the team as a masseur rather than a player, but it was his choice...

"Tobio-kun dislikes social media and stays away from it. I deleted most of the friend requests for him, y'know?" Atsumu sits upright, watching Tobio stretch his arms one by one sideways. It's not exactly his fault that Tobio is so stunningly pretty and easy to take candid shots off. He has raw talent as a model, proven in underwear shots he and Atsumu once took for one of their sponsors. Tobio had been embarrassed to no end posing in nothing but boxershorts or briefs, but once Atsumu had told him to visualize a volleyball rally, his face had gone to neutral, then to focused. Then to drop-dead sexy. 

" _Anyway_ ," Atsumu says to bring himself and his head out of the gutter and away from the images in his head. "It's harmless fun. And the fans like the updates!"

"They like our setter, the one who isn't constantly bothering others," Osamu says, putting his knee on Atsumu's neck to bring him down again. "Whatever."

"O-ouch! Hey, don't damage the goods, you ass," Atsumu mutters, trying to avoid Osamu's wrath. He knows what this is about, without even Osamu knowing. He calls Tobio over, then grabs Osamu by the 'Staff' jersey before he can run off. "C'mere, c'mere, both of you."

"What's this... another of your photos- Atsumu-san, please," Tobio starts to protest, but then Atsumu pushes Osamu in their middle.

"Smile for the camera!" Atsumu grins, knowing they might not do it. "Hm, let's see... 'nation's best setters wouldn't be able to train the way they do without gifted staff such as a masseur!'" Atsumu grins to his twin, who blushes in embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head, stepping away. Tobio stares at Atsumu, then pulls Osamu back in.

"If that's the kind of post you're making... let's take another picture," Tobio says confident, putting his arm around Osamu. Atsumu does the same, saving the text he wrote for beneath the new image. In this one, everyone smiles a little more, a little bit more authentic. Glad that to get a frontal face of Tobio's genuine smile for once, Atsumu uploads the photo to Instagram. He has to put his phone away as they're going to another facility center to watch recent videos of their opponents. 

Being the last two to file out of their training gym, and with only Osamu in front of them, Atsumu's boldness makes him take Tobio's sleeve and stop him mid-step. He pulls him back for a kiss on the mouth.

"Have I told you today how beautiful that set up in the third practice round was..?" 

Tobio's high cheeks tint slightly as he turns away from Atsumu's soul-searching gaze. "You said 'nice toss', I think..."

"Mhnnn, I sure did." Atsumu kisses him once again, prolonging the taste of Tobio on his lips as he nibbles at his favourite bottom lip. Behind Tobio, Osamu waves them to get a move on before anyone notices their dilly-dallying. Sighing, Atsumu guides Tobio onto the path. 

"Plays like that deserve curry... Let's cook it tonight, hm?" Atsumu smiles, knowing that the fastest way to seduce Tobio is to up his happiness, and nothing does that like winning and eating curry. Tobio brightens up immediately.

He might not even mind when he finds out how many pictures Atsumu uploads of him, week after week.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Tobio knows they only want to cheer him up. Everyone back in his hometime has nothing but praise for him and his plays. Losing the Grand Prix and not even get to the semi-finals leaves a bitter taste on his mouth he cannot get rid off.

But he’s surrounded by his closests friends who feel like family at times like this. He remembers this place; coach Ukai brought them here when they lost the prelims. Its years ago. Tobio doesn’t bawl into his food this time. And eating makes him feel better. He listens to Hinata who orders an extra round of dumplings, Tsukishima’s protest, Yamaguchi’s flustered laughter. Next to Tobio, Yachi eats her rice in silent. She listens to them as well, checking on Tobio’s mood all the time. 

“It’s fine. I am fine,” he tells her, a faint smile stretching weakly over his features. She looks into her bowl, then nods.

“Miya-san… I mean, Atsumu-san didn’t want to come?”

“Oh, he said he and his brother went to check out the area and leave Tobio-kun in our care,” Yamaguchi answers before Tobio has to. Feeling grateful, Tobio knows he doesn’t have to converse at all. That his friends, even Tsukishima, are here to support him in whatever way they can. They eat, and even drink 

Yamaguchi drowns beer faster than anybody else. Hinata calls foul because he has Shimada as a mentor. Tsukishima defends Yamaguchi saying Hinata can’t take a drop of liqour because he’s just too tiny to hold any. The chaos and laughter and bickering set Tobio’s soul at ease, much more than the entire train ride here had been. It was a good idea to come back home, his first home.

Looking to the door, he hopes he can share this with Atsumu when he returns.

 

“By the Kageyama-kun, you sure are popular on Instagram.”

“On insta-what?” Tobio growls towards Hinata’s general direction before leaning forward when he holds out his phone. The food he just consumed swirls in his stomach when he sees himself, more than just a couple of times as Hinata scrolls down a picture feed. He recognizes the surroundings with ease; a lot of them are the facilities the national team trains at. A couple are taken from spots Tobio vaguely remembers visiting with Atsumu. One is taken from their home, an apartment they share in secret…

It’s that picture where Tobio loses it, takes Hinata’s phone and stares at the image of him napping on top of their dining table.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Atsumu didn’t know why Tobio keeps on wanting to take the train across the country. He once mentioned that he likes taking the train, but Atsumu cannot fathom why. He’s happy to be home, to drop his luggage at the door and not care for a while. Visiting Miyagi and seeing Tobio’s family again had been fun, and a good distraction after their defeat in the Grand Prix.

But Tobio has been off. One evening, he just started being silent. He reacts to Atsumu’s touches, but not the same like he used to be. He doesn’t even look a lot at Atsumu. Concern wells up in Atsumu’s chest, and he puts his phone on the dining table. He intends to go after Tobio, who merely takes a bottle of water out of their fridge.

Then the fridge door slams.

“Why are you uploading all those images of me on your social media? Isn’t taking them when I am unaware enough for you?” Tobio’s rage has a quiet calm about it. The fridge door slamming still rings in Atsumu’s mind.

“Tobio, I-” 

“You always had problems with boundaries. Always. What were you thinking, uploading a picture of me, sleeping right there,” Tobio points the bottle of water to the dining table, then puts it on the counter. Water splashes out on top. Atsumu watches it, caught in the moment as Tobio’s irritation seeps stronger through his voice. “Why didn’t you just upload pictures of me while I’m sleeping in _our bed_ -”

“I’m sure most of the public wouldn’t mind… Remember they legalized gay marriages this year, Tobio-kun.” 

“-or while we’re having sex, hmm? Is nothing sacred to you?” 

Atsumu had entertained the idea to ask for Tobio’s hand. It had itched him all the time in his family home, too. To just ask and see what would happen. 

“Tobio, please relax. It’s nothing to be dramatic about. Our fans enjoy those images, y’know! And Osamu checks the reply feeds to make sure it’s all tame there too.” Atsumu takes a tentative step forward, his hands low. If he spooks Tobio, he might have to sleep on the couch tonight. Or find a safe haven at Osamu’s place.

Before his fingers reach Tobio, Tobio’s hands are on his face. His palms press on Atsumu’s jaw. All the fingers, strong fingers that toss incredible sets, splay across Atsumu’s cheeks and towards his ears.

“You do realize that what you’re doing could jeopardy everything for us… Our public image, our spots on the team. Don’t make me choose between volleyball and you, Atsumu. It should be clear what my final choice would be. And I assume you wouldn’t be able to handle the consequences.” Tobio presses a kiss too gentle to be true on his lips, then takes the water and storms off into their living room. He channel surfs, all the while that Atsumu stands here.

Frozen and in pain.

 

*

 

He doesn’t delete a single photo. And when Atsumu leaves, he says he’s just going to drink beer with Osamu. That he’ll return before midnight.

But Atsumu is three beers further, slumped down the bar, and his eyes feel red and raw. 

He slams his hand on top, jumping from the sound he just created. Uncaring about his condition or his hand, he stares at Osamu.

“Can you believe that he said that to me!?” 

Osamu sighs, shaking his head and takes a sip of Atsumu’s beer after his own second one is gone. Atsumu feels too tired, too pained, to move and stop him.

“Actually, I don’t. I can’t believe Kageyama-kun said that… to state an ultimatum like this.” 

“He did though! He literally said ‘it’s either your or volleyball’, and that the choice would be easy. Easy! He’d choose volleyball over me…Not even I would choose volleyball over me.” Atsumu slumps back on the bar, deeply saddened by the turn of events. He had felt refreshed after leaving Tokyo city. Visiting Sendai had been fun, going on walks in the woods and mountains. Walking through Tobio’s past, his beginning. Only to receive a slap in the face once they returned home. He allows Osamu to gently untangle his grap from the beer he’s holding. 

“Should I call him, and clarify..?”

“No… I don’t want to see him…” Atsumu starts saying, not missing his beer. He misses Tobio. He wishes he could go home and curl up to him. Before he starts crying, Osamu pays their beer, accepts a glass of water, and then hauls Atsumu out of the bar they stumbled in on first sight. 

“I don’t want him to break up with me, ‘Samu… its just innocent pictures, that’s all…” Atsumu doesn’t feel his feet, or he feels them stomp down. There’s no inbetween for the way he walks right now. Osamu drags him, mostly. Trying to find a taxi, more like.

“Can’t believe this,” Osamu grumbles, when he finally finds someone who’ll take them home.

Until Atsumu realizes he doesn’t know where his home is anymore, or if he’s welcome at Tobio’s side.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

Tobio stares from one pissed off brother to a slightly inebriated one. He remembers a time he couldn’t tell the two of them apart. That was before he fell in love with Atsumu. And has been in love with him ever since, knowing which brother was who.

“Osamu-san, good evening.” Tobio opens the door wider to let them both in, and Osamu walks his half-drunken, half-crying brother to the couch. When Tobio sees the tears, his heart aches. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” Osamu grunts, harsher than usual. Atsumu curls on the couch, inwards and with his back to the world. “Is it true? That you value some sport more than him?”

Tobio shakes his head in disbelief. His feet bring him to Atsumu, on automatic. He had told him how he felt about those social media pictures, but it wasn’t that bad… or had he been angrier than he thought? Was it true that after all these years, he was still bad at being socially capable..? Before he can reach Atsumu, Osamu barrs his way. 

“I asked you something.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My private business with Atsumu concerned the images he keeps taking and uploading. I was concerned about what people might think if he puts up intimate pictures of me… or of us, online. I never said anything about ‘value’ or that he doesn’t matter to me,” Tobio says, then steps back as Atsumu turns his head on the couch. His eyes are red underlined, and there’s snot forming at his nose. He looks a mess.

“You literally told me volleyball is more important to you!”

“...I did not say that.” 

“And that you’d choose volleyball over me!”

“But, Atsumu-san, I didn’t say that at all,” Tobio’s brows furrow. He had been so sure about his words. To make Atsumu see some sense. All he wanted was for Atsumu to be more careful what he uploads or what he writes as ‘captions’ to go as commentary. Not this.

Osamu seems to understand, sliding out of their private sphere. He heads to the door he just came through. “Uh. Okay, I think you guys can handle this… Make sure he drinks water and takes a painstiller. And Atsumu. Seriously,” Osamu has no other words and leaves.

Sighing, Tobio goes to his knees, sitting beside Atsumu who fully turns to him on the couch. His eyes are wide, but he stopped crying. He just looks really confused. 

“You’re not… you’re not leaving me then…”

“What? Of course not,” Tobio bristles, then gently caresses Atsumu’s bleached hair. “What I meant earlier was- I would choose to be with you over anything. But if you’d make it so that I… if we cannot play volleyball anymore- if we’re kicked out of the team if it would be made public we’re together. If our dream would be on the line, that you would have to bear the consequences.” 

Atsumu takes his hand. “Why do you think the world would be such a cruel place? Most of the fans who like us, they like ‘us’, Tobio. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Our team knows, mostly, and no one cares. I don’t get why you’re so afraid.”

“And I don’t get why its so hard for you, or why your stupid brain misunderstands what I say,” Tobio smiles, despite himself, then leans in to kiss Atsumu. He helps him clean up and sit, then gives him water. Atsumu swallows the glass full, then sets it aside, taking Tobio’s hands.

“We’re still too young for this but… one day. One day I want to marry you, Tobio.”

Tobio can’t stop the blush from forming, or his hands from trembling. Atsumu kisses his hands, and Tobio looks to the ceiling, at a loss for words. He’s so glad no one is here, that no one can see him. Them. In their own little private sphere. 

He sighs out loud, swallowing the answer that he might like that idea a little.


End file.
